Tears And Blood
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Katsuya just can't catch a break, first Shadii and him have a little talk that ends with him getting hit bay a car, he gets shot in the back saving Kaiba, and he has weird dreams. And that's just the start of his troubles.
1. Prologue

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?  
  
Summary: A new millennium item finds a home, and as things get more complicated, it becomes obvious that something is not what it seems.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst.  
  
Prologue  
  
Katsuya walked down the nearly deserted street towards the apartment he shared with his father. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
It was late, and few lights were still on in the apartments over the streets. Shadows seemed to reach on forever...  
  
As he walked by a dark alley a cloaked figure stepped in front of him causing him to almost run into them. Instead he landed on his face next to him from trying to not hit him.  
  
The dark figure murmured a soft apology, reaching down to help him to his feet.  
  
"Eh, thanks," mumbled Katsuya, surprised at the proffered hand.  
  
"It's no problem General Azibo." Shadii's soft voice said as he stepped underneath the light of the streetlight.  
  
Katsuya blinked. "Who's Azibo?" He asked, confused. He didn't see no Azibo.  
  
"You once, Katsuya. That is part of why I wish to speak with you." Shadii explained affection tinting his tone.  
  
Katsuya stared at him momentarily. "Me... once. And ya wanna talk wit' me? Not Yuug's Yami or nothin'? Me? As in Jounouchi Katsuya?"  
  
"Yes you General. Maybe we should have a seat?" Shadii gestured to the nearby bench. "We have much to discuss."  
  
Katsuya sat. "Why da ya wanna talk ta ME, though? And why are ya callin' me General?" As an afterthought, he added, "It's kinda creepy..."  
  
Shadii sat down gracefully next to Katsuya, "You were the General, Katsuya. It's out of respect of who you where and can be that I call you thus. As to why I wish to talk to you it has to do with this," Shadii pulled a glittering object out of his robes, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"That's a..." Katsuya's voice caught in his throat. "Why'd ya wanna talk ta me about that?!"  
  
"Because this is belonged to the General Azibo. Leader of the Pharaoh's Armies; You Katsuya. I am merely here to return it to its proper owner.  
  
Katsuya blinked. "Is it okay if I think that's a little whacked?"  
  
Shadii laughed softly, "I suppose that it would be. But there is one way that you can know that I'm telling the truth."  
  
Katsuya wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He remembered how Bakura was with his Ring. It seemed to cause him more trouble than anything else. But he had to consider, right? After all, Shadii did say that he was the proper owner, right? But it still sounded kinda whacked. He said so.  
  
"If you are worried about what should happen, all I can tell you is I'm not sure. Isis carried it for a brief time but she was not its proper owner. All I can tell you is that you should not have to worry about a Yami, for as the stories tell it there was no soul sealed within this Item."  
  
"Huh," Katsuya stated eloquently. It was like some freaky ass fantasy of his come to life. Only, there would be no Yami. "So... No Yami... what does it do? I know that they all got som'at that they do, right?"  
  
"Very intuitive of you General. You are as smart as the stories claimed. The Tauk here allows you to see the future. It's almost always right. Except when another of the Millennium Items does something that the Tauk has seen. They are one of the only things that it is blind to."  
  
Katsuya stared at him, confused. Generally, he could tell when he was being mocked. "So... clairvoyance. Can't be as good as de experts say. All good things come at a price, ne? So... what's the price?"  
  
"The price is its power." Shadii told him softly as he looked intently into Katsuya's brown-gold eyes  
  
"So... Bad kinda power. Like as in... things ya don' wanna see, kinda price? Or like it distracts the hell outta ya kinda price?" He thought for a moment... "Or... is it like the 'future' consumes ya?"  
  
Deep respect entered Shadii's eyes, "A mixture of all that you have stated and some more as well. All that I know is that the price of bearing the Millennium Tauk is that it's power _is_ the price. Only the General Azibo truly understood the full extent of the Tauk's powers. But one thing I do know is that the General; you, are the only one who can draw out the full power of the Millennium Tauk. Not even the Pharaoh can draw upon it's full powers. General Azibo's understanding of his power was truly unique."  
  
Katsuya frowned to himself. Finally he flipped his hair up cheerfully. "Ya know, Shadii? Ya creep the hell outta me. Ya show a lot more respect than ya should." He laughed quietly. No need to disturb the neighborhood peace, right?  
  
Shadii smiled slightly at Katsuya, "If you knew what you had done as General Azibo, Katsuya you would be to. You have the potential, just not the training. As proven by you understand of what the cost of accepting the Millennium Tauk would be. Not just seeing the power it can give you. Any disbelief that I had has been banished by our talking. I was not sure at first even if you did have the sign. But now I have no doubts that you are General Azibo."  
  
Katsuya sweatdropped. That would be the price, he supposed, on going all metaphysical with... What was Shadii, anyway? "Heh, I'm the one with the doubt... but... I'm kinda curious... What did this... General dude... Do that makes you respect him so much?"  
  
Shadii smiled at Katsuya, "The General Azibo appeared from the deep desert one day as the sun reached it's zenith and saved the Pharaoh and his entourage's lives. No one knows where he came from, or who trained him. All that is known of his life before was that it was harsh. The Pharaoh had been attacked by a group of soldiers from Assyria bent upon killing those in power in Egypt and claiming the riches of the land. The General appeared upon a pure black horse and fought like a demon, slaughtering the Assyrians without being wounded once himself. For his bravery the Pharaoh in gratitude made him one of his advisers. Not long later, roughly two years he became the General of the Armies of Egypt. He was loyal to the Pharaoh and Egypt, and he used his powers as best he could to help him to seal away the Shadow Games. After the games where sealed, the General disappeared leaving behind his Tauk and a prophecy that said that he would be reborn one day and there would be a sign that it was him. You bear the sign, Katsuya." Shadii said in a soft reverent tone of voice.  
  
Katsuya frowned. His stomach rumbled. "What kind of 'sign'? I ain't that funny lookin' am I?" he grinned weakly.  
  
"Your eyes." Shadii answered. "Eh? They're brown... ish... er... at least that's what I said when I applied for an ID..." He frowned. "Come ta think of it... I don't think that's what they put... Maybe it was hazel?"  
  
Shadii chuckled softly, "I suppose that you could say hazel. The sign of General Azibo was that he had gold eyes. If you truly are Azibo then you shall have them as well once you claim the Millennium Tauk."  
  
"Whoa... wha? So, ya sayin' I'm gonna look like the creepy dude from that one show? Ya, know, the historical drama, about the supposed end o' de world?"  
  
Shadii looked at him confused, "You will excuse me if I do not understand the reference. I do not watch television."  
  
Katsuya frowned. "They were supposedly real people, ya know. The dude I'm referring to was an assassin, gold eyes, died in 1999. It was sooo creepy... I felt kinda sorry fer the little guy though... He probably committed suicide after it was over..." Katsuya shook his head. "What do you do in yer spare time anyway? Meditate?"  
  
Shadii chuckled softly, "Sometimes. And I would not know. But it sound's interesting. But as to why I am here. Will you try to claim the Millennium Tauk Jounouchi Katsuya?" Shadii asked formally holding out the Tauk to Katsuya.  
  
"Eh........" And there went all of his evasions. Down the drain, like last night's ramen. "Must I?"  
  
He slapped himself in the forehead. "Of course!"  
  
He then sighed distractedly, "Damn me..."  
  
Shadii sat patiently waiting for Katsuya to make his decision.  
  
Katsuya looked up. "Did I say yeah? 'Cause it almost sounded like it ta me... But still... damnmedamnmedamnme......"  
  
Shadii smiled softly at Katsuya, "If it helps Katsuya, Isis was the one who sent me with the Millennium Tauk. She said that you would know what to do."  
  
Katsuya frowned. "Be careful, right? If I mess up with it... alotta trouble, right?" He dug his toe into the pavement, "I agree... but... ah, damnme anyway..."  
  
Shadii stood up and moved to stand in front of Katsuya. Holds out Millennium Tauk once again, "Will you try or never know what could have been?"  
  
He stood to face Shadii. "I'll try... but... eh, don't they always blame the guy who knows when crap happens?"  
  
Shadii looked at Katsuya gravely, "Only if the man is careless. One of the things that was said about General Azibo was that he was not careless if he could help it."  
  
"I never claimed ta be a genius. But careless? Maybe on the physical level..." Katsuya frowned. "If ya say it is 'mine' then it should be in my hands... whether I like it or not, ne? Safest place is in the hands o' one who don' want power, ne?"  
  
Shadii nodded slightly but otherwise stood still.  
  
Katsuya scratched the back of his head. "What'm I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just touch and the rest will be taken care of."  
  
He reached out hesitantly. Just before touching it, he pulled his hand back. "Will this hurt?"  
  
"Only if you are not Azibo reborn."  
  
He started to reach out again. Once again, he paused before touching it. "You know, it'll be yer fault then, 'cause I ain't claimin' nothin'. Ya know that, right?"  
  
Shadii smiled slightly, "I realize this."  
  
Katsuya shook his head. He reached out and paused again. "Ya know... ya remind me o' someone..."  
  
"Really? And who might this be?"  
  
He laughed quietly, reaching a little more toward the Tauk. "Kaiba, actually." He tapped it, with the intent of pulling away immediately.  
  
Shadii dropped the Tauk as soon as Katsuya touched it. He watched calmly as the Tauk started to fall.  
  
Katsuya automatically snatched it out of the air.  
  
The Millennium Tauk flashed white and disappeared from Katsuya's hand.  
  
"Huh?" Katsuya said, eloquent as always.  
  
Shadii smiled at Katsuya, "As I thought. Wear it well Jounouchi Katsuya." So saying Shadii turned and disappeared into the shadows of the alley again.  
  
"Wha?" Katsuya scratched at his neck. "Eh? Wassis?!?"  
  
The Millennium Tauk hung around his neck resting just below his collar bone as if it had always been there.  
  
He poked experimentally at it. It didn't budge. For a few minutes, he poked at it, and pondered what had just happened.  
  
A car drove by on the rode startling him and reminding him of where he was. "Shit! I got to get home!"  
  
He ran down the sidewalk, taking the usual turns. At one point, he's distracted, and looks down the road...  
  
Straight into a pair of headlights.  
  
Katsuya froze until the car hit him full on. His last thought as he passed out from the pain and shock was, 'shit this is bad'  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm mean but don't worry I do have a goal. And I would like to thank Ryu-Sama2 for helping write this. Without you this would most likely never have been written. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 5. 


	2. Dreams of Demons

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural/Crossover.eventually  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?, Eventual Katsuya Seto.in the far distant future.  
  
Summary: A new millennium item finds a home, and as things get more complicated, it becomes obvious that something is not what it seems.  
  
Chapter Summery: Katsuya dreams and checks out of hospital.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Ryu-Sama2: Hey dude! Nice of you to review. Thank you for being my rubber wall and not minding when certain ideas stick. You've been a big help. And hope you like this one. And thanks for helping me with Katsuya's accent. As you know I'm terrible at them.  
  
Luna Tiger: Nice of you to review. I chose the name Azibo not only cause it's unusual but cause I like the meaning. But thank you. And sorry about the grammar errors. Anyway I know that by the end of this story you are going to both love me and hate me. That is if you keep reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One - Dreams of Demons  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One month later: August 20 A.C. 195  
  
~Katsuya's Dreamscape~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya was in the middle of an incredibly lush forest. Enormous trees surrounded him on all sides and there appeared to be no path yet he felt as if there were. He felt at peace here. Almost as if he where home. He looked down and sighed softly, he was dressed in a beautiful formal faint gold cream colored silk kimono with extraordinary blue and gold flames mixed in with and forming incredibly beautiful stylized kanji saying something along the lines of, 'Empty Dreams', 'Dreams Without Hope', 'Frozen Dreams', 'Forgotten Dreams', 'Lost Dreams', 'Dreams of Flame' and things along those lines. If a bit depressing it was still a remarkable kimono. He had seen or felt nothing like it in the real world. The kimono was tied shut with a gloriously richly red obi* and gold and blue silk obijime** tied in a Ryusui Musubi**. His feet where incased in dark gold silk slippers.  
  
He also felt that he wasn't alone. That a familiar presence was nearby. Someone that he knew yet didn't. Someone that had an enormous significance to him, yet he had never seen them, or even known that they existed.  
  
Hoping to distract his thoughts he started walking in a seemingly random direction. Soon he emerged from the trees at the edge of a clearing that was bordered on one side by a cliff and trees and bushes around the rest. There was a stream cutting through the fairly large meadow emerging from the top of the cliff making a beautiful waterfall surrounded by moonbows from the full moon edging above the tops of the trees. At the edge of the pool at the base of the waterfall a figure sat lounging on a rock apparently watching the waterfall in a form of meditation.  
  
Katsuya soundlessly walked towards the pale figure that didn't seem to notice him. The man was tall that much was apparent at first glance, standing up he would be around seven feet tall. He was an absolutely striking man, with shoulder length soft gold-brown hair with a slight tip in the front, and pale soft looking skin. He had startlingly gold almond shaped eyes that studied everything with a deceptively languid look in them from his elegantly refined face. He was dressed in a soft violet formal silk kimono with incredibly complex wire like designs green and gold forming into oriental cats and foxes chasing and playing with each other. It was tied shut with a dark violet sash. His feet where covered in dark violet silk slippers. Altogether he was an incredible sight lounging almost seductively on the rock. But for all of his captivating beauty the most stunning thing about him about him where his fox like ears, tail, and slit pupil eyes. And even then they didn't detract from his beauty, but rather added to it.  
  
"You're late getting here Kit." A low, almost purring voice came from the figure.  
  
"I was readin' Time Cat and got absorbed in it. Gomen." Katsuya said taking a seat next to the man.  
  
"You enjoy it?" The man asked. "Seeing as it kept you're interest."  
  
"It's good. But we ain't here ta talk 'bout books, Yukio." Katsuya snapped irritated.  
  
"My aren't you bitchy. Did someone steal your food or something?" Yukio remarked amusement tinting his voice.  
  
Katsuya looked away abashed, "Gomen... It's jes' gettin' ta me."  
  
"And just what is getting to you, Kit?" Yukio asked concern edging his voice.  
  
"Jes' _what_ are you?" Katsuya yelled extreme frustration showing in his voice.  
  
"I'm a kitsune I thought we had already gone through that." Yukio answered.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I meant, what are you ta me? I know yer real. I always felt that you were. But ever since I got the Tauk I've _known_ that you were real. Why do you talk ta me? Why is it dat you've been in my dreams for as long as I can remember?!" Katsuya demanding facing Yukio.  
  
Yukio just looked at Katsuya steadily, "I'm not sure you're ready to know yet Kit."  
  
"Ra damn it, stop callin' me Kit! My name is Katsuya Jounouchi!" Katsuya yelled at Yukio.  
  
"To me you are a kit, Katsuya." Yukio told him seriously, "I'm a kitsune, and we don't reach adulthood until we're around 150 or so."  
  
"So, I'm jes' a kid ta you! But dat don' explain why ya visit my dreams. I _know_ you wouldn't be here unless you wanted ta. So I repeat, what are you ta me?" Katsuya demanded.  
  
"I am.interested in your well being." Yukio answered calmly.  
  
"WHY!" Katsuya yelled.  
  
"Because, you have potential. Potential that I would like to see what you do with. But most of all, because you interest me. You invoke feelings that I've never experienced. Don't mistake me it's nothing sexual, just..protective." Yukio grinned at Katsuya, "Kinda like how a parent feels to their young."  
  
Katsuya looked at Yukio closely studying him. Slowly he relaxed and sat down next to Yukio. "Gomen. Things've been. stressful."  
  
"Understandable. Being hit by a car can do that to a person. Now were where we last time?" Yukio said smiling.  
  
"You where showing me how ta increase the growth of a flower." Katsuya reminded his teacher.  
  
"Of course. Now to expand upon our earlier lessons." Yukio began to explain to Katsuya what they would be doing tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya slowly drifted to consciousness and felt himself being gently shook. He blearily opened his eyes and saw Doctor Sally standing next to him holding a tray with his pills and a glass of water. "'s it time?"  
  
"Time for your medicine, Jou. And if you do it without any complaints I'll let you have a visitor." Sally replied affection tinting her business-like tone.  
  
Katsuya gave her a sleepy smile as he sat up and accepted the little cup of drugs and glass of water from her. Grimacing slightly he downed the pills and drank the glass of water under her stern stare. "'Appy now, Oh Great and Powerful Sally?" he asked.  
  
"Ecstatic. Now don't do anything that you shouldn't, understand, Jou? You're still on the mend." Sally instructed sternly.  
  
"Ya think I'd do dat?" Katsuya asked giving her his most innocent look.  
  
"Yes you would. Now take it easy okay?" Sally instructed as she left the room. As she was exciting the room she paused to inform his as yet unseen visitor, "That goes for you as well, understood." After a pause she apparently received an answer that pleased her and she left to check on her other patients after waving goodbye to Katsuya.  
  
A second later the person he least expected walked in the door. After a moment of stunned silence he burst out with an angry, "YOU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: And I'm going to end it there. Can anyone guess who the mysterious visitor is? I'd like to hear your guesses. Find out next chapter. OH and a note I left out of the last chapter, Azibo is Egyptian and means Earth. Believe me that has some relevance later.  
  
*Obi: Wide belt used to tie shut kimono. (is actually for women but will be explained later..much later)  
  
**Obijime: Cord used to tie Obi in place  
  
***Ryusui Musubi: It represents flowing water info at 


	3. Vision And Blood

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural/Crossover... eventually... now.  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?, Eventual Katsuya Seto... in the far distant future.  
  
Summary: A new millennium item finds a home, and as things get more complicated, it becomes obvious that something is not what it seems.  
  
Chapter Summery: Shadii shows Katsuya some of his life as Azibo, along with a few surprises. Also Seto finally shows up and Katsuya checks out of the hospital. (though I had kinda planed to do that last chapter)  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: There is some weirdness in this chapter, Katsuya-temper, weird vision, and some blood, so just thought that I would warn you and tell you I have been plotting this chapter since the beginning so ha. Anyway I should also inform you that I do know where this is going so don't worry. And sorry for taking so long to update but in apology I made it extra long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two -- Vision And Blood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Greetings General, I hope that you will talk to me," Shadii greeted Katsuya with a deep bow of respect.  
  
"It's because of you I'm in here, you and this stupid Tauk." Katsuya said in a self decrepitating tone of voice.  
  
"That is part of why I am here; to apologize to you. I had not known that you would be hurt. If I had I would have waited to talk with you until a later time. But what is done is done, and I am here to see how you are doing." Shadii said as he bowed lowly to Katsuya.  
  
"Well, I'm in the hospital fer one, fer another my eyes are now this freaky gold color, oh, and let's not forget that, 'cause of this stupid Tauk, I keep gettin' these flashes. They're gettin' annoyin'. But don't worry about it to much, I'll deal. I always do." Katsuya muttered the last as he waved off Shadii's apology.  
  
"I am truly sorry that the visions are bothering you, General, but that is the second part of why I am here to see you. I think I may have a way to help you with them." Shadii said straightening up.  
  
"Oh? How's dat?" Katsuya asked intrigued in spite of himself.  
  
"Well according to ancient legend, General Azibo was an extremely powerful precognitive as it was, but with the Tauk his gift increased a great deal and he developed an incredible control over his powers, to the point of even using it as a weapon at times." Shadii said in a highly respectful, as well as slightly awed tone of voice.  
  
"A weapon? How can ya use visions of the future as a weapon? Mind reading yeah I can understand, but precog? Come on, stop yankin' my chain." Katsuya said in a disbelieving tone... and yet something told him what Shadii said was true, and then some.  
  
"I am extremely serious, General. Azibo, you, had some telepathy yes but he rarely used it if he did not have to. And as to the weapon part, well that is the last of the reasons why I am here to see you." Shadii answered.  
  
"Eh? Whatta ya mean?" Katsuya asked in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"The simplest way to teach you to use the Tauk is to access your memories of being General Azibo. There is none that have ever used precognitive powers like him that I am aware of." Shadii said in a serious voice.  
  
"I dunno, Shadii, what if I was, I dunno, evil or something?" Katsuya said in a dismayed voice.  
  
"Do not worry General, Azibo was a truly great man, harsh and sometimes unforgiving yes, but then those where the times that he lived in. Also do not forget that he was the pharaoh's friend and companion." Shadii explained  
  
"Well, alright... let's try it... but if I find out dat I was like Yami Bakura or Marik we are getting out of there and not doing it again, got that?" Katsuya stated.  
  
"Understood," Shadii said with exaggerated seriousness, "shall we begin General?"  
  
"I told ya to stop callin' me that. My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, call me Jou; and yeah let's get started, the sooner begun, the sooner done, ne?"  
  
"That is very mature of you to say G-Jou-Sama..." Shadii had to suddenly break off and duck as everything near Katsuya suddenly flew at him as the blonde yelled curses, then the monitor flew at him causing Katsuya to break off in a pained yell.  
  
"Ahhh! Dat hurt, dat hurt! IV's are supposed to be pulled out slowly not _yanked_ out! It hurts, it hurts! It's all you're fault!" The last was directed directly at Shadii with a glare.  
  
The door suddenly burst open showing several nurses and one doctor holding various implements of Shadii's soon to be destruction. (i.e. mops, crutches, those thingies they hang IV's on, one even had a clipboard, and Doctor Sally had a tranquilizer gun.)  
  
Sally took in the situation like the seasoned soldier and doctor she was and lowered the gun and said in a slightly exasperated voice, "So what set you off this time, Jou-chan?"  
  
"This has happened before?" Shadii asked peaking around from behind the door that had hit him when they burst into the room as Katsuya pouted on from his bed at being called 'Jou-chan'.  
  
"Yes, several, Jou-chan is not the ideal patient. But we love him anyway." She said with a grin as she ruffled Katsuya's hair affectionately causing him to duck his head and try to get away from her hand to no avail.  
  
"Hey! Dat's my hair yer messin' wit'! And yer totally ruining my image here, with the whole 'chan' thing!" Katsuya said in an indignant tone of voice.  
  
"Oh am I ruining little Jou-chan's precious hair? Oh, I could never do that! Whatever will people say?" Sally said in a babying tone of voice.  
  
"Will ya stop dat? I'm not a kid ya know! I'll have ya know I'm quite mature fer my age!" Katsuya said in a wounded tone of voice but ruined it with his pout.  
  
The nurses just shook their heads at the scene before them, then turned and left the room to get back to the work the screams had caused them to abandon. This has obviously happened to many times, but then with Katsuya's temper it's not that surprising really.  
  
Sally replaced the IV in his arm, gave him a brief lecture about controlling his temper, ruffled his hair again and left him and Shadii alone again to continue their interrupted conversation.  
  
"I am sorry to cause you distress Jou-s..." Shadii paused at the low growl emanating from low Katsuya's throat, "Jou. Please accept my most humble apology. Shall we try this again?"  
  
At Katsuya's nod, Shadii went to stand at Katsuya's side and put the Ankh against Katsuya's forehead causing them both to enter a moonlit forest clearing. (think his dream from the previous chapter) The only real difference is Shadii was there and Katsuya's clothes were different. Now he wore his usual ensemble. Odd considering it was the first time he could ever remember wearing anything even resembling it here.  
  
"Heh." Katsuya muttered looking over at Shadii who was looking around curiously.  
  
"What is it Jou?" Shadii asked turning towards his companion curiously.  
  
"Nothin' really. I've just been here before. Which is odd considerin' I _know_ fer a fact dat this place don' exist in real life." Katsuya said leaning over to look at a rose bush.  
  
"How do you know this. This looks like an ordinary forest to me." Shadii said softly.  
  
"Ya don' have much experience with forest's do ya? Well fer one this is a jungle. And these type of flowers don' grow anywhere in real life dat I ever heard of." Katsuya said gesturing towards the roses.  
  
"They look like ordinary roses to me." Shadii said confused.  
  
"Well fer one their wild roses. Wild roses don' grow to the size of my head. Fer another, this is a jungle, dat means a lot of rain, and roses need very little of that. Also there's the fact dat this is a jungle, which mean's lot's of plant life suckin' the nutrient's out of the soil." Katsuya said picking one of the roses and holding it out to Shadii, "Then there's the color. This is the color of dried blood, ya know brown-red? Roses don' normally come this color, let alone wild ones. Ya don' have much experience with plant's do ya?"  
  
Shadii blushed, "Well I am from the desert. How do you know so much about that sort of thing though? I thought you lived in cities your entire life."  
  
Katsuya shrugged and started striping the thorns from the stem of the rose before replying, "Well I have, but ya see there's this wonderful invention called television, and I watch a lot of documentaries. So dat explains dat."  
  
Shadii looked at Katsuya surprised, "Oh." Before he could say anything else something wet hit the top of his head. Shadii turned his head up just in time to have several more of them. Rain. Perfect. "I don't think I'm very happy right now." Shadii said as the skies let loose their fury drenching them both.  
  
Katsuya just laughed and headed for the path that wound between the giant trees. "Come on. It'll be drier under the trees. Still wet, but drier."  
  
"You have the oddest soul room I've ever had the... pleasure of entering." Shadii said dryly, which is surprising how wet he was.  
  
Katsuya just laughed and walked past the cairn's that had bright green balls of light floating above them, that flanked the beginning of the stone slab path. "Ya made a joke. I'm impressed. Didn' think ya had a sense of humor."  
  
Katsuya quickly noticed that Shadii wasn't following him anymore so he turned and saw that Shadii was standing just off the start of the path staring at him or maybe over his shoulder. Katsuya looked behind him. Nothing there. What is he staring at then. "Shadii? Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Uhmmm...Jou?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Why do you have an animal's ears and tail?"  
  
Katsuya stared at Shadii blankly for several moments before slowly reaching behind him and felt... fur. Huh. Then he felt the top of his head. Fur. Huh. "This should, be creepy. But oddly enough...it's not as annoyin' as I woulda thought." Katsuya said flatly, then he suddenly perked up. "Anyway let's get goin'. I think I know where we need ta go."  
  
"Are you not bothered by the fact that you have an animal ears and tail?" Shadii asked confused.  
  
"Ya would think so, but after seein' the stuff with Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City, I kinda came ta expect the odd stuff. So why not this?" Katsuya said with a shrug.  
  
Shadii just looked at him quizzically once more before following him. After several minutes of silence Shadii finally asked the question that had been bothering him, "Jou? Where are we going? And why do you think that we need to go there?"  
  
"As I said, I've been here before, and this is my soul room right? Even if it's not really a room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there's a place I've been to here dat I think we can use ta see this past life of mine. And so dat you can see what this 'General' was really like." Katsuya said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh. That is most thoughtful of you Jou." Shadii replied.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking they emerged into another clearing (the one where Katsuya met Yukio) and approached the pool at the base of the waterfall. Shadii looked around taking in the new scenery.  
  
"It's beautiful." Shadii said in a quiet, awed voice. "I never imagined that your soul room would have this seeming."  
  
Katsuya just smiled before saying, "Don' let the looks deceive ya. A jungle, while beautiful, is also extremely dangerous at times. And it's not just the animals ya got ta worry about. It's an interestin' combination, beauty and danger. Kinda intoxicatin' in a way."  
  
"An interesting way of looking upon it, Jou. Insightful as well." Shadii said looking at Katsuya.  
  
"Feh. I'm a fatalist. Don' seem it do I?" Katsuya said with a self decrepitating smile. "Anyway let's get on with this okay?" At Shadii's nod he gestured towards the mirror still pool that he sat by, which was odd considering that there was a waterfall at one end of it as well as the rain. "This is what I was talkin' about. According ta what I've seen, mirror's are used fer seein' thing's so we'll use this. 'Sides it should keep us from wakin' anything up that we shouldn't. Like my Yami."  
  
"Very astute. Very well, let us begin." Shadii sat down in front of Katsuya.  
  
"Cool." At that Katsuya dropped the rose into the water causing it to ripple, and with each ripple it showed less of the bottom, and more of something else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vision - Katsuya's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_//They looked onto a balcony that looked out over a bustling city as the sun set in the desert to the west painting the sky a glorious panoply of colors. Two man where standing there discussing something calmly. Ignoring their conversation for the moment Katsuya studied the two men more closely. One of them was supposedly his past life apparently, but the thing was he couldn't tell which. So he decided to try to figure it out, because quite frankly it would be highly embarrassing to admit that he couldn't tell who he was, even if it was his last life.  
  
The shorter of the men stood at 5'10" with a slimly built, yet sturdy body. He had darkly tanned skin crossed with a couple of scars, his black hair was in a single pony tail with the rest of his head shaved, and he had wide eyes lined in kohl* but his head was tilted in such a way that it was impossible to tell his eye color, there was a slight smile on his lips as he looked down on the city. He was wearing a finely woven linen kilt, and leather sandals. He also wore heavy gold bands on each arm, as well as two heavy bracelets; gold bands covered his lower legs, a wide gold belt, and the multicolored neck collar that reached halfway down his chest was all beautiful work, and quite obviously extremely expensive. He had a presence that demanded respect, the presence of someone who was used to being listened to, and with good reason, his noble carriage alone would have done that but there was something else, some intelligence in his eyes, that reinforced the aura.  
  
His companion was 6', muscular with broad shoulders, rather heavily scarred, and blind in one eye from a scar that started on his cheekbone and ended in his hairline. His skin was a deep rich brown where it wasn't covered in pale scars. His black hair caught in long braids that reached mid-back and had intricately carved ivory and ebony beads along their length, his head was slightly turned away from Katsuya, although his wide lips where pressed tightly together. He wore a finely tooled leather kilt, leather bracers that covered his entire forearm, a sword (think Ardeth's from 'The Mummy's Revenge'), and dagger opposite the sword hanging from a heavy belt, leather sandals, a boiled leather breast plate, and a black cloak flowed down his back with a part wrapped loosely around his neck. He had a heavy gold band wrapped around each bicep, and he had to gold bands on each ankle. His stance screamed competence as well as a healthy dose of arrogance, and harshness, he obviously knew how to use the weapons he wore and more than likely more than those. All in all he was a rather imposing and somewhat frightening image standing next to his shorter companion. Yet there was something else about him... something that screamed dangerous, deadly... something coldly distant from his surroundings.  
  
"The gods have been generous to you my friend, another son, what is this your fourth?" the taller black skinned man asked to his friend. As he leaned against the edge of the balcony with his arms crossed across his broad chest, his head still turned slightly watching the glorious sunset.  
  
"It is my fifth, the gods have truly been generous on bestowing their gifts upon my family. The gods have been generous to you as well, my friend. Just not in the same way," the shorter man said in an amused tone. "You have a beautiful and healthy daughter, and your wife is pregnant with your second child. Your wife is also the most beautiful woman in all the blessed lands under the greatest of gods Amun-Ra." He stated patting his taller companion on the shoulder.  
  
"I do not deny this my friend. A daughter is a glorious and precious gift from the gods, but I still yearn for a son to pass my knowledge onto, to train." The darker man said in a slightly distracted tone of voice as he silently accepted his friends gesture.  
  
"You would have that and more if you took on another wife, my dark companion. You could have many children, like myself." The man told his friend in the long suffering tone of someone who had been down this line of conversation before.  
  
"One wife is enough for my friend. I am quite content with only her." He gave a slight laugh before continuing, "Besides, I have enough trouble contending with her temper as it is, I do not think I would be insane enough to bring in another woman. Besides, she would make me a eunuch if I tried."  
  
"True. My sister has always been possessive. She always found it difficult to share when she was a child. But she has always been a gentle soul. Much to gentle at times for our times."  
  
The two men were interrupted by the arrival of a beautiful woman with shoulder length soft black hair, unusual sapphire blue eyes surrounded in kohl with blue eye shadow, and a smile on her bright red lips. She was wearing a white pleated linen dress, gold bangles on her wrists that clicked against softly as she walked, gold anklets, and heavy gold earrings that caught the last of the light and seemed to glow softly through her hair. She was leading a black haired little girl with delicate features and wide blue eyes, wearing just a linen kilt through the gauzy curtain onto the balcony. As stepped onto the balcony and came closer to his line of vision it became startlingly apparent to Katsuya that she was heavily pregnant but that it did very little to detract from her beauty, in fact it seemed to add to it giving her a soft maternal glow and contented smile.  
  
"Greetings Honored Brother, Honored Husband," she said in greeting in a soft gentle voice that for some reason immediately soothed him of his slight agitation for some reason, "I am sorry to interrupt you as you discuss important matters, but it is almost Aishisu has requested that her honored father tell her a story before she goes to sleep." The little girl smiled shyly up at the two men as she held onto her mothers hand in a tight grip.  
  
"Of course beloved sister, a father should indulge his daughters, and treat them as the delicate gifts that they are. We can continue our discussion tomorrow." The lighter man said with a smile for the woman and child apparently his sister and niece from what he gathered from the conversation between the two men. "Spend time with your family my friend, we will continue tomorrow." He said turning to his companion.  
  
"Of course. I live to serve my pharaoh." The man answered with a slight smile on his lips as he bowed his head to the shorter man. At the man's nod he turned and took a step to the woman and smiled as he embraced her in a tender hug and kissed her deeply, "Greetings Nathifa*, you look more beautiful by the day." Releasing the woman he scooped up the little girl, "Greetings daughter."  
  
"Greetings Honored Father. You will tell me a story tonight?" The little girl questioned in a soft hopeful voice.  
  
"Of course, my Pharaoh." With a bowed head to the shorter man again, who obviously the pharaoh he turned walked through the gauze still holding his daughter. As he held the gauze open for the woman the light from the torches in the room light his face and his eye seemed to glow molten gold for a moment before he followed her and the vision/memory faded.\\_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya shook his head as the memory/vision lost its grip on his mind and he found himself back in his hospital room, "Dat was...weird. What the hell! Dat was me? I dun look anythin' like dat!"  
  
"People do not look always identical to their previous lives except in a few cases, like your friends, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Seto. That is why I was so in doubt of who you were." Shadii answered calmly.  
  
"Oh, that explains it..." Katsuya paused as a thought occurred to him, "Hey wait a second, I thought Yami Yugi was the Pharaoh, so who was the guy the past me was talkin' to?"  
  
"That was his father, General Azibo was his friend and companion, he left Egypt not long after he died." Shadii explained.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that I'm older than the others? Older than Yami Yugi?" Katsuya demanded.  
  
"Yes. By at least 25 years in that life. I wish to thank you for allowing me to see you as you were as General Azibo." Shadii said with a bow to Katsuya.  
  
"No prob' Shadii. Heh, wait 'til the others find this out. Take that Kaiba!" Katsuya muttered the last part with a smirk.  
  
"I shall see you later then Jou."  
  
"Of course, now I'm kinda curious about the General. Wonder what he was like." Katsuya said distractedly as Shadii turned and left the room leaving Katsuya to turn the vision over in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day - Hospital hallway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya sat in the wheelchair as doctor Sally wheeled him down the hall towards the exit.  
  
"Try not to be sent back here like that again, okay Jou-chan?" she asked in a motherly tone, "But don't let that mean you don't keep in contact either. I like you. You remind me of a few people I know."  
  
"Don' worry Sally. I don' intend to get hit by a car again, dat hurt, a lot." Katsuya said tilting his head back to look up at her face. "It made me realize somethin' though."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?" Sally asked in a curious tone at what lesson in life this experience had given him with his rather...unusual look on life.  
  
"Dat I don't like pain, it hurts." Katsuya said with a completely serious expression.  
  
Sally burst out laughing as they exited the hospital, "I would say that that is true. You defiantly remind me of someone. Well here you go Jou- chan." Sally said stopping him in front of a black limo.  
  
"A limo? I thought Yuug was giving me a ride? Did he rent it fer me or somethin'?"  
  
"Something came up, so I was forced to come pick you up, mutt." A cold voice said from the open window of the limo.  
  
"Kaiba?! What are ya doin' here? Shouldn' ya be at work, or somethin'? And stop calling me mutt! I ain't no dog!" Katsuya burst out angrily.  
  
"I am on my way home to spend time with Mokuba, if you must know. And since no one else could give you a ride home today I was forced to." Seto answered stepping out of the car after closing the window.  
  
Katsuya stood up and growled at Seto. As he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by Sally, "Jou-chan no fighting. Your still on the mend, especially your ribs, so I'm making this an order, got that? I don't want you sent back here for aggravating your injuries by fighting." She stated in a completely serious manner.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. But I can't just let 'im..." Whatever else Katsuya was going to say was interrupted by a vision that the Tauk suddenly slammed into the forefront of his mind, causing his eyes to glaze over briefly as his conscious mind slowed and processed it so that he could understand what he was seeing. His eyes cleared as he blinked, then widen right before he threw himself at Seto causing them both to fall to the ground just as there was a loud bang.  
  
Sally quickly tried to trace down the source of the bang with her eyes, and a gun she had pulled from somewhere on her person as Seto and Katsuya lay sprawled on the ground next to the limo. "Whoever took that shot was good," She muttered under her breath as she couldn't find where the shot came from. "Get in the limo you two. Unless you want to be shot at again," she said in a louder voice, as she followed her own advise.  
  
"Get off me mutt, and do as your told." Seto demanded pushing at Katsuya causing him to role off of Seto and onto his back with a groan, before Seto grabbed Katsuya's arm and pulling him into the limo with himself and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Dat's what I get fer saving someone's life, huh? Well see if I do that again." Katsuya said sourly as he struggled to sit up from the floor of the limo, but for some reason his muscles refused to respond the way they should, almost as if they knew something he didn't.  
  
"Jou-chan how did you know about the shot?" Sally asked in a suspicious tone of voice.  
  
"That's what I want to know mutt." Seto demanded in a sharp, clipped voice. "And why did you tackle me?"  
  
"I jus' kinda saw it in my head, ya know? I was standing dere about to tell off moneybags 'ere, when I suddenly got this image of a bang and Kaiba falling over with blood on his chest. I thought better safe than sorry so I tackled 'im." Katsuya said as he finally managed to sit up though he waved slightly. "See if I do dat again. Now my back hurts."  
  
Worried Sally knelt down next to Katsuya and put a hand to his back to steady him before frowning at the sticky, warm, wet sensation on her hand. Sally pulled her hand back and looked at it full of dread at what she would find, yet still praying she wouldn't.  
  
"Jou-chan, I think you need to go back inside the hospital." Sally said in a completely serious tone of voice.  
  
"Wha'? Why?" Katsuya asked confused, yeah his back hurt but that's no reason to worry, he'd had backaches before. Though none quite like this.  
  
"Because you've been shot." Sally said showing him her blood covered hand.  
  
Katsuya stared at Sally's hand in shock as the pain from his back suddenly increased exponentially causing his eyes to role up into his head and him to go limp.  
  
And Katsuya knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kohl* - pretty much eyeliner, used to cut down on glare from the sun on the sands of the desert, also to keep the eyelids from getting sunburned.  
  
Nathifa* - Egyptian name, mean's Pure. And she is from another series. Guess who.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Shadowxmen - Sorry that the mystery person wasn't who you hoped for but at least you where partially right, ne?  
  
Katsuya Jono - Glad you liked it.  
  
areka hakai - I'm glad you liked it.  
  
crazytomboy1 - I'm glad you liked the dream. So did I.  
  
Kage Kashu - Glad for you're help or else I would never be able to write in Katsuya's accent. Anyway thanks for being my rubber wall and beta.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya Haku Jono - Well now you know. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	4. Damn the Kitsune, Damn the Tongue

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural/Crossover... eventually... now. Okay it's Gundam Wing. And something else. But ya gotta guess what. It would be to easy to just tell you.  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?, Eventual Katsuya Seto... in the far distant future.  
  
Summary: A new millennium item finds a home, and as things get more complicated, it becomes obvious that something is not what it seems.  
  
Chapter Summery: Katsuya has a little talk with Yukio again. Then he wakes up and is in the hospital. Again. And look he has company.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: Evil Yukio. Revelations on just what/who he is to Katsuya. Seto torture/embarrassment. Drugged up Katsuya. And mention of shoulder people. And foot people. No, not sexual. But there is quite a bit of cursing. Especially from Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three - Damn the Kitsune, Damn the Tongue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown time later A.C. 195?  
  
~Katsuya's Dreamscape~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _//"Well this definitely proves it. You are my son," Yukio said with an amused smile from where he lounged on a tree branch his right leg dangling down and one hand pillowing his head as he looked up at the canopy above them with his left hand draped loosely on his stomach. "Not that I didn't know that before though."  
  
"Son? Wha? You goin' senile in yer old age or somethin' jiji?" Katsuya asked with a frown as he realized he was crouched on a tree branch with his tail slowly waving back and forth behind/below him. 'Creepy.'  
  
"Oh, didn't I mention it before, kit? You're my son. Couldn't you tell? I mean you had to get your looks and charm from somewhere. You certainly couldn't have gotten it from that man your mother married," Yukio stated smugly, turning his head to look at him. "Besides I highly doubt he had the imagination to come up with a name like Katsuya. And I don't think you disagree with me on that."  
  
"Hey! I agree that pop's may not be brilliant but he does okay. Sure he ignores me as much as possible and shit but he still keeps me fed and clothed ya know. 'Sides how can a figment of my imagination be my father? Don' make sense. Not even for my life lately," Katsuya said, defending the man who had raised him. Sure he wasn't a model dad, but he didn't beat him or nothing so that was good for him. Even if Katsuya did sometimes wish he did because that would mean that he notices that he was even there and not some roommate that bums off of him. Not that he would ever admit that. He's not stupid no matter what Kaiba might say.  
  
"Kit, I am many things but a figment of a hormonal teenager is not one of them," Yukio told him before chuckling, softly green eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
"Uh-huh. Then how come I only ever see ya in these dreams then? Why wouldn't you be part of my rather bizarre, I admit, mind," Katsuya pointed out with a smirk, waiting for Yukio to admit he was right.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of dream walking, kit. Besides I can't see you in real life do to some...history shall we say," Yukio stated softly, before he turned his head to look up at the canopy again but with one ear turned towards him.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you're a dream. As I said," Katsuya pointed out smugly.  
  
"No. Because of your mother. Let's just say we didn't part on the best of terms and leave it at that," Yukio said flatly, a serious look on his face.  
  
"An' just what were these 'circumstances' that yer insisting happened between you and mom. I think I have a right ta know if ya really are my dad," Katsuya said, frowning softly. 'Odd. That's the first time I've actually seen him with a serious expression. It looks...odd on him."  
  
" I would rather not get into it. It's rather personal anyway. But it still doesn't change the fact you're my son no matter how you deny it," Yukio said with great dignity, as he inspected the nails on his left hand.  
  
"Yeah right. She dumped ya didn' she?" Katsuya said smugly, humoring his older companion. 'I've heard that your supposed to humor the insane. I suppose that count's even if it's yourself.'  
  
"That's over simplifying it by a great deal but that is essentially it yes." Yukio stated flatly, dropping his hand back on his stomach.  
  
"Oh," Katsuya said, surprised that he admitted to it. Maybe there was something to what Yukio was spouting off. He would never admit to being dumped by a girl, even to himself. Let alone so casually, "So if ya _are_ my dad, and ya and mom had a really bad breakup, is Yukio yer real name?" he asked curiously.  
  
Yukio laughed, "Very astute of you kit. No Yukio is not my real name. And no I won't tell you what it is. Not yet anyway. If I told you, you might let something slip, and there should be no way you would know my name. So I use Yukio. It's close enough. After a fashion."  
  
Katsuya gave him a suspicious look but his eyes showing his amusement, "Yer not Yuug' are ya. Cause if ya are then ya got ta be lyin' even more so if yer his Yami. Cause he's dead and the dead can't have kid's the last I heard. And I doubt that's changed since then."  
  
"No I'm not your little friend. Nice joke though. You haven't seen me since you where four anyway, so stop reaching," Yukio said amused, as he started to tap softly on the branch with his, admittedly, fluffy tail. "Anyway enough serious talk. Head's up."  
  
"Huh?" was all that Katsuya got out before the branch under him shifted and he was falling through the air before he landed with a high-pitched yelp and a splash.  
  
Katsuya surfaced and tilted his head back as he shoved his now wet hair out of the way to look at the cackling kitsune above him, "That's a misuse of power ya know!"  
  
"If you say so kit, but remember, I _am_ a kitsune. Besides, I believe it is time for you to wake up now. I shall see you later," so saying Yukio faded out still laughing, leaving a cursing Katsuya that began to feel groggy as his surroundings began to fade, much like his 'father' had. 'Damn manipulative bastard. What _is_ it about me that seems to draw them anyway?'\\_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real world...maybe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya groggily opened his eyes before he immediately shut them again.  
  
There was light.  
  
Lots of it.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Damn bastards and their leaving the lights on when the injured are trying to recover and wake up. So inconsiderate.  
  
"Jou, you awake?" Yuugi's voice asked coming from somewhere over his left shoulder.  
  
Huh. He was on his stomach. Odd. He hated to sleep on his stomach. Katsuya thought with a frown. He tried to roll over onto his side but stopped as a pain in his back suddenly made itself known. 'Odd. It's talking to me.'  
  
Whispering as if from another room and he could hear but not hear, 'Don't move, don't move. For if you do I will get louder, and you wouldn't want that now would you.'  
  
'Damn. Even pain is being rude to me.' Katsuya thought with a confused/annoyed frown. "Why...do I have pain?" he managed to croak out. 'Even my voice is against me. Damn'  
  
"Well you were shot in the back Jou." Honda's voice said coming from over his right shoulder.  
  
"Oh...Yuugi and Honda are my little shoulder people....that's....strange." Katsuya croaked his frown getting deeper. Now Anzu was there laughing at him. "I thought there were only supposed to be two shoulder people. And that one seems to be from my foot. Maybe it's 'cause of the whole dancer thing. Where's the other foot person?" The laugher got louder and his shoulder people where joining in. 'Their all against me. That's not right.' Katsuya thought pouting.  
  
"Open your eye's for me Jou-chan." Sally's voice ordered coming from next to him.  
  
Katsuya reluctantly opened his eyes then screamed in surprise, "Old woman! Away! Away!" as he jumped back and almost fell out of the bed. The only thing that stopped him from groping the floor was the fact that Honda was in the way. "You're a big shoulder person."  
  
Honda looked closer at the drugged up blonde that had taken up residence in his arms, "Yup, his eyes are still dilated."  
  
"Bad back. Screaming. Mean. Everyone's against me. Make it go away. Please?" Katsuya whined, looking up at Honda with widened, glassy eyes.  
  
"That's not right," Honda said. "The puppy dog eyes get worse like that. All wide and horribly glazed. Here you take him Kaiba. Maybe you might be able to take it. You're a statue," He said, turning his body to face someone next to him.  
  
"Oh. It's you. Bastard," Katsuya stated flatly.  
  
"I love you too Jounouchi," Seto retorted taking Katsuya from Honda. "Where do you want him doctor? In the kennel?"  
  
"Stop passing around my patient!" Sally yelled, coming around the bed.  
  
"Yer so sweet to me Kaiba. Take me to the kennel, please." Katsuya batted his eyelashes at him before continuing, "She's going to experiment on me."  
  
"You're just as paranoid when your injured and drugged as you are the rest of the time," Yuugi said shaking his head.  
  
"Of course. I am perfect after all. You're all just jealous cause you're my shoulder, foot people." Katsuya stated nodding his head seriously before laying it on Seto's shoulder, "Ya smell good, ya know. Damn fantasy person."  
  
Seto froze flabbergasted at what Katsuya had just told him. "Umm...." was all he could say. That's not right.  
  
"Yup. He's gone." Sally said as she put away the used syringe. "Although the drugs shouldn't work that fast."  
  
"Umm..." Again, all Seto could say.  
  
"Huh. Kaiba's blushing. Neat." Anzu voice was _too_ cheerful.  
  
"Umm..." Maybe the shock of Katsuya saying something nice about him fried his brain. The major problem being, that it sounded sexual. Especially to him for some reason. Thus, why he's blushing.  
  
"Kaiba-sama?" Sally asked worriedly waving her hand in front of his face. "Well, he's gone."  
  
"I know. He hasn't even noticed that Jou's asleep."  
  
"Umm...." He could hear what they were saying. He just couldn't make himself say anything back. Except, well, "Umm...." you know.  
  
"Huh. Kaiba _is_ human after all. Damn. Now I owe Otogi a favor. Damn." Honda cursed, before trying to remove Katsuya from Seto's arms. The key word there is tried. The thing is he couldn't tell who was holding on to who. So understandably that complicated things. Greatly.  
  
"Now that's just cute." Anzu said.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something cutting. But all that came was, "Umm..." 'Damnit. Damn the brain! Damn the brain! Or was it the tongue? Wait! No tongues! No tongues! Tongues are bad! What a funny sounding word, tongue. Huh, never thought of that before.' Seto was obviously in shock. A lot of shock. More than seeing Pegasus in a _black_ suit shock. And his tongue wasn't working. 'Damnit.'  
  
"I think I need some help here guys. They won't let go," Honda stated flatly. "Do you think there's something we should know about them?"  
  
"We could put them both on the same bed. Hey look Kaiba's blushing more," Anzu pointed out.  
  
"Umm..." but his mind screamed, 'No! Not the bed! Bed bad! Very bad! Worse than tongue! Damn them! Damn them all! Especially damn the blush!' As you can see things were not going well for Seto. But well for everyone else. They were getting a free show at his expense. Not to mention blackmail material.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Yes Yukio is a character from another anime/manga. But I'm not telling which one. But I will give you a hint, he has blonde hair and green eyes. Other than that I give you nothing. Nothing you hear me! *cackles wildly* Anyway tell me who you think it is and if your right I'll email you. If not keep guessing. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Jenniyah: I'm glad you think so. And those answers just might be answered. And maybe I will provide the answers next chapter. Then again maybe not. That's the thing about angst ya know?  
  
Alostblackcat: Glad you like it. And don't worry. I _will_ update.  
  
Kage Kashu: Well....that was special. Hope you get over that empathy thing. Cause from what I understand being shot in the back hurts a lot.  
  
Ru-chan: Glad you liked it. And I intend to don't worry. 


	5. Old Dad, New Pot

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural/Crossover... eventually... now. Okay it's Gundam Wing. And something else. But ya gotta guess what. It would be to easy to just tell you.  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?, Eventual Katsuya/Seto... in the far distant future.  
  
Summary: Katsuya just can't catch a break, first Shadii and him have a little talk that ends with him getting hit bay a car, he gets shot in the back saving _Kaiba_, and he has weird dreams. And that's just the start of his troubles.  
  
Chapter Summery: Katsuya's dad pays him a visit. And to make up for that horror the nurses visit yet again.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this. Also Evil Dadness, Nurses of Doom, and Odd Katsuya thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, Gundam Wing, and the mysterious unnamed other are not mine. But maybe if I'm feeling nice I'll say what the mysterious one is...maybe...if someone asks.  
  
Author's Note: I'm instituting a new thing to the beginning of each chapter. Chapter word count. It's according to Microsoft Word though. 'thoughts', "speech", ~'telepathy'~ maybe on the last though.  
  
Chapter Word Count: 2,360  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four - Old Dad, New Pot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Weeks Later - AC 195  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya looked up from "Dragon Quest" to see who had entered his room. "Oh. You. You finally noticed that I was gone I take it. So, what can I do for you?" he asked in a flat formal tone, as he set his book down with a stiff elegance.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, Katsuya. Wait, let me rephrase that; this is becoming redundant; this is repetitive. Every summer. Every one since you where five. And quite frankly I'm tired of paying the bills," the man stated in the same flat formal tones.  
  
"Then why have you not kicked me out before this. Or sent me to live with Mother? I _know_ you do not want me. You never have as far back as I can remember."  
  
"It is correct that I have never wanted you, Katsuya, but I want your mother to have you even less."  
  
"Hai, because she wants to have me live with her. You just keep me as revenge against her for staying married to you for so long. Some father you are. Treating your own son like he is some stranger that you want nothing to do with but must."  
  
"You are not my son. You are some bastard of your mother's from an affair she had before we even met."  
  
"What?" Katsuya asked, surprise actually slipping into his voice. That was new.  
  
"You are not my son," the man (obviously the man Katsuya had thought of as father) said in a slow emotionless tone. "And since you are now old enough to take care of yourself, I want you gone."  
  
"You drop that bomb then kick me out? I _am_ injured you know."  
  
"I realize this, but I want you gone. Leave Domino."  
  
"And do what? In case you do not know I am 15. What would I do?"  
  
"That is not my problem. Contact me after you have gotten a place, and I will forward your belongings. Good day, Katsuya." So saying he turned and left closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
Katsuya, in a fit of rage threw the book at the door before staring down at his hands in thought. 'I can't stay here. I don't want to chance running into _him_ again. But where can I stay?' Katsuya paused as a thought occurred to him, 'Maybe Yukio told the truth. Even if he hadn't told the truth, it _is_ rather sad the a dream's a better father than Kenji had _ever_ been. Pathetic even. Hopefully none of those bastards like Bandit Keith ever found out. He would _never_ live it down.'  
  
The door opened interrupting his train of rather depressed thought. Sally asked, in a concerned tone, "Jou-chan, are you okay? I heard what he said."  
  
"I'm okay. I guess I was kinda expecting something like this. Just not all of that."  
  
"Well, it was rather cold."  
  
"Not that. That's normal for us," Katsuya said, in a negligent tone. "The dad thing though...that was...different. Anyway, now I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I kinda need to find a place to live. Ya know. Once I leave your...tender...mercies."  
  
"Well, I may have a suggestion for you," Sally said, closing the door, then crossing the room to sit next to him, in the chair by his bed.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to swear never to tell anyone what I tell you no matter what you decide, okay?" she asked, with a serious face.  
  
"I swear. I can tell by your expression that it's serious."  
  
"Good. I would hate to have to kill you," she responded with a slight, affectionate smile.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. Not!"  
  
"No, I'm serious." Her tone reflected her words  
  
"Umm....Sally your creeping me out here," Katsuya said, leaning away from the doctor. Then he stopped. His back had just reminded him that it had gotten a rather intimate view of a bullet. 'Damn snipers.'  
  
"But you may get shot at again." Sally said, with a rather evil look in her eye.  
  
Katsuya leaned even further away from Sally, almost falling out of his bed. Only his grip on the bars kept him from crashing on his back and injuring himself again...well, more. 'Is Sally telepathic? Can she read my mind? Sally, can you read my mind? 'Cause if you can't I'm blaming you for giving me that book and putting those kind of thought in my head!'  
  
"Yes, I can read your mind, Jou-chan," Sally said, blandly. Very blandly. Too blandly.  
  
Katsuya looked at her with an emotionless face for a full minute before he did what any teenage boy would in that situation. He let out a very female sounding shriek.  
  
"My aren't you high strung. You're easy to psyche aren't you?" Sally asked, with a rather evil gleam in her eye. This did not bode well for Katsuya's future masculine comfort. Not well at all.  
  
'Before any more could be said a very familiar scene happened yet again. Yes, you guessed it, "Overprotective Nurses of Doom!" tonight at eleven.' Katsuya paused. 'That was just fucked. All right, no more late night cable TV for me. My line of thought is just _too_ weird at times...even for me.'  
  
Sally looked at the nurses calmly before asking pleasantly, "Can one of you please bring m a wheel chair? I think Jou-chan has spent to time indoors recently. That is not healthy for a growling little boy," she finished with an affectionate smile as she ruffled Katsuya's hair.  
  
"I'm not a little boy," Katsuya muttered whining, with a very childlike pout on his face. He looked _too_ cute.  
  
"KAWAII!" came the unanimous response of the nurses as they hugged their 'implements of doom' as Katsuya would think.  
  
'I hate it when they do that. I'm not cute. I'm sexy, thank you very much.' Katsuya thought his pout growing bigger. That didn't help. At all. Well except to confirm their already very _public_ opinion. 'Damn females, and their cute obsessed minds. They can't even distinguish between cute and sexy. I will never understand that scary place known to us males only as, "The Forbidden Place of No Return." Because all males that had gone their have never returned whole or sane. Too sad.'  
  
One of the nurses returned quickly with a wheelchair. A new wheelchair. 'Okay so maybe it's a good thing that the nurses consider me cute.' Then they all insisted on helping him into it. 'Okay, maybe not. Damn the female maternal instincts, and my ability to awaken them while injured. That was _not_ a super power I wanted. Maybe laser vision, or better, x-ray vision!' "Ooo..." Katsuya said staring at the crotch of the nurse in front of him.  
  
"Oh look he's trying to be sexy! HOW CUTE!" the said nurse exclaimed. All the nurses started _cooing_ over him in response. He hated when they did that.  
  
'I could practically hear the capital letters on that last part.' Katsuya thought, dropping his eyes and pouting again. 'I can't win with these females. Maybe I should just give up on the whole gender and stick with guys. _Them_ at least I can understand. Maybe Yukio can help,' Katsuya froze. 'I did _not_ just think of asking a _dream_ of what to do with _my_ love life. Now _that_ is pathetic!' After a brief pause to think, 'Well it can't hurt. Or get any worse...I hope. And these are supposed to be my good years.'  
  
After the nurses released him from their vile, evil clutches, Sally pushed him out of the room and down the hall leading to the garden courtyard the hospital had. It wasn't a silent ride by any means. Sally talked to him pleasantly about his friends and their visits, about the books her and the nurses had given him to read to stave off boredom, or even the information that the news gave them on the war. When they reached the courtyard she pushed him towards a bench in the center. The courtyard was empty, but that wasn't surprising considering it was overcast out. Not that he minded. He actually liked it like that, it always seemed to have a clean, healing smell to it.  
  
"Sorry the weather's so bad, but it's the only place I could think of where we wouldn't be overheard as we talk," Sally apologized, as she sat on the bench in front of her and folding her hands primly in her lap.  
  
"Nah, I actually like the weather like this. Some of my best memories are of days like this." Katsuya said waving away her concern as he turned his head to look at a nearby bush with a slight smile. 'What a happy plant. So bright and cheerful. Makes me feel...comfortable, safe.'  
  
"Like what?" Sally asked, curious about what kind of memories Katsuya could have to make him actually like overcast days.  
  
"I don't remember. I just remember that they where good. And from before Mother married Kenji," Katsuya answered distractedly as he look at the bush concentrating more on it. When he looked at it closer it seemed...off. Sickly, but not much. Maybe the atmosphere of the hospital...? No that's not it.  
  
"When did your fa...Kenji marry your mother, Jou-chan?" Sally asked with a slight frown marring her features.  
  
"Four, maybe five. I'm not sure. I wasn't there, she just came home one day and said he was my daddy. But something about him just didn't seem...right." Maybe its bugs? Nah, the leaves are whole.  
  
"And you don't think it's odd that you don't remember anything before you were five?" Sally asked, her concern growing.  
  
"Nah, not really. Mom said everything was okay, and she should know, right?" Too much water? Nah, the leaves aren't that droopy.  
  
"Your...mother, said that was okay?" Sally asked, her frown growing and a sick feeling developing in her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, she's a therapist. It's her job to know." Under watered? Nah, the leaves were too firm.  
  
"She's a therapist," Sally stated.  
  
"Yup. A good one from what she and Shizuka tell me." Not enough minerals in the soil? Katsuya picked up the some of the dirt from the bushes pot and crumbled it between his fingers. Nah. That's not it. ~'What _is_ it?'~  
  
"A good one." Sally really didn't like the way this sounded.  
  
~'Discomfort-cramped-crowded-no room-need space-want out-must _spread_.'~ Oh that's it. "This plant needs a bigger pot. It's outgrown this one."  
  
Sally blinked. That was certainly off topic. "A new...pot."  
  
"No, a bigger pot. Ya know as in there's not enough room for the roots." Katsuya said finally looking at her. "Can you see to that?"  
  
"Sure, if you say so. But I would love to know how you could tell. It looks just fine to me." Sally answered, looking at Katsuya with sharp eyes.  
  
"I just....Umm...Oh shit." Katsuya's eye's widened. 'I didn't! I couldn't have! That shouldn't be possible. Wait, think of who I hang out with, three ghosts and a ghost stalker who insists that I'm some reborn general or something. So maybe it...is? But how...unless...but there _dreams_! They can't be real!' As you can see Katsuya has entered shock. What a happy, happy place.  
  
"Katsuya! Focus! No shock for you!" Sally yelled, in his face as she loomed over him. When had she stood up?  
  
"Umm...Eehh...Damn." As you can see Katsuya is not leaving his happy land any time soon.  
  
"Okay we'll finish this conversation later." Sally started pushing Katsuya back into the hospital as she muttered out loud to herself, "And maybe I can find someone to look into your blocked memories."  
  
'What a _pleasant_ day this has been.' Katsuya thought distantly.  
  
Tbc...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ending Author's Notes: So I want guesses on just who Yukio is. 'Cause that's not his real name. Though it _does_ bare a passing...very passing resemblance to it. And _yes_ I do know who he is. And he's not from Yu-gi- oh! or Gundam Wing. But I'm updating so I will eventually tell. When is another matter. And I updated within a week, so Ha to all you people who said I couldn't. And not bad for something I started writing by had on pink paper that just screamed, "Write on me! Hide my pinkness, cover me in ink! I deserve it, for I am pink! Not just any pink, but very blaringly pink!" As you can see not a good thing.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Kage Kashu: Glad you liked it. But your still a tweaker.  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Yes I did. And look I did again.  
  
YumeTakato: I think it was. Drugged Katsuya was very fun to write. And look I updated. Cool huh? 


	6. Embarrassment

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: 5/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural/Crossover... The Gundam Wing expands and takes on more life. And something else. But ya gotta guess what. It would be to easy to just tell you.  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?, Eventual Katsuya/Seto... in the far distant future.  
  
Summary: Katsuya just can't catch a break, first Shadii and him have a little talk that ends with him getting hit bay a car, he gets shot in the back saving _Kaiba_, and he has weird dreams. And that's just the start of his troubles.  
  
Chapter Summery: Katsuya tries to sort out what happened with the bush, Sally tries to find out if it's possible that he's been brainwashed, and Seto is just weirded out.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, Gundam Wing, and the mysterious unnamed other are not mine. But maybe if I'm feeling nice I'll say what the mysterious one is...maybe...if someone asks.  
  
Author's Note: Torture of Katsuya, Sally, and Seto...okay mostly Seto. And a entirely to happy fern. Also Evilness to well, Duo and Wufei. Yes they are in this chapter. Lookies. *points*  
  
Chapter Word Count: 2,272 (according to MSWord)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five - Embarrassment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya stared at the potted plant that sat on his bed side table almost hidden by a pile of books. After Sally had returned him to his room he had asked a rain check on their talk about his future. He had some things to consider. Like how he knew what the bush had been thinking.  
  
That shouldn't be possible, but he had. Katsuya's frown deepened. More and more things were pointing out that the dreams about Yukio were really sent by him as he had said. But that should be impossible, I mean dream walking? Come on, be serious. And yet...to many things...  
  
Maybe if he tried again? Maybe he hadn't imagined because of the painkillers messing with him and making things all wonky. Frowning in concentration at the small potted fern he tried to think of what he had done. 'I'd been concentrating on it because it felt off, but I couldn't figure it out so I...' ~"concentrated harder.'~  
  
~'Joy-nice person-clean air-water-light-you hear?-happy-joy-friend!'~ Obviously it was a very happy, cheerful fern. Frighteningly cheerful.  
  
~'Damn, are you always this cheerful?'~ was all Katsuya could think of to ask in response to _that_ burst he got from the fern.  
  
~'Talk-joy-happy-water-talk-friend-happy-nice-busy-content-friend!'~ Plants where obviously also not very intelligent. ~'Nice-friend-light-water-friend- talk-nice-joy-happy-fun!'~ Or maybe it's just this one.  
  
~'Right...okay...happy fern aren't you.'~ Katsuya responded, in the tone of voice that says, 'I should have known...'. That plant was hyper for something that didn't move.  
  
'Maybe it needs Ridilen? Wait _can_ plants take drugs...umm.... Damn, now I have a headache. I wonder what Sally wanted to talk to me about,' with that thought he drifted into a shallow sleep listening to the hyper fern. No, it didn't shut up. I don't think it can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure?" Dr. O asked in a rather...bored tone. There's no other way to put it. He's just that way. You know, the bored genius dealing with morons.  
  
"No I'm not sure! You can't be sure until you find the blocks! But could you find them if they're there?" Sally asked exasperated, she hated dealing with these quacks directly. That's what underlings are for. But unfortunately because of the circumstances she _couldn't_ trust anyone else with this.  
  
"I would have to meet him first." Dr. O said with shrug.  
  
"Oh, great! And just how am I supposed to get him into space?" Sally asked gritting her teeth.  
  
"That's your problem," was all Dr. O had to say in response before he hung up on her. How rude.  
  
"I hate that man!" Sally ground out. 'Great now I have to figure out how to convince Jou-chan to leave Earth. Wait a second! He doesn't have anywhere else to go! Yatta!' Sally smiled in relief as that solved her problems. Now all she had to do was figure out how to present it to him in a way that wouldn't cause him to run. "Damn"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto glared at Mouto who was standing in front of his desk with and entirely to innocent expression. He didn't buy it for one nanosecond. "What?!"  
  
"That was so cute." His eye's where practically sparkling. How in the name of all the hells did he do that. It was just _wrong_!  
  
"_What_ was cute?!" Seto's eyes narrow in annoyance at this upstart duelist daring to even infer that he, the great Kaiba Seto, former world champion was _ever_ cute, at _any_ time. Even when he was little.  
  
"You _BLUSHED_! It was so cute! And you were stuttering! It was so _adorable_!" Mouto had gotten _everyone's_ attention. Even the _teacher_!  
  
He's doing this on purpose. How _dare_ he! "And just _where_ did you get that idea, Mouto?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
Another set of wide innocent seeming yet not, lavender eyes appeared leaning over Mouto's shoulder. He had a clone? That's not right. The eyes were crinkled at the corners in good humor as the head attached to the eyes tilted to the side, before the mouth opened and the most horrible thing he had _ever_ heard came out of it, "I can see it." Damn the purple eyes.  
  
"You sound like the mutt," Seto responded, ignoring for the moment the actual content. He just couldn't escape the yapping dog could he?  
  
"Hey, I may have been a slum rat, but that's just rude," came the still _way_ too cheerful response.  
  
"It's true Maxwell," came a rather stiff, formal voice said from the seat next to Seto.  
  
"What's with all the rude people I meet being so mean to me?" the 'girl' whined. Oh god the eyes are tearing up. 'They did clone Mouto. I will find out who, and they shall die!'  
  
"Maxwell, stop with the crocodile tears." Everyone gasped in horror at the callous words, that _didn't_ come from Seto. Seto only turned his head to look at the other new student. Who turned out to be a rather stiff looking Chinese boy.  
  
"Fei-fei!" 'Maxwell' groaned in a dramatic whine. Just like the mutt. Then again like the mutt he forgot about it and latched onto something else, "So what made hot-stuff here blush?"  
  
Seto glared at 'Maxwell', while fighting a blush. Did 'she' have to eye him with such avid interest. Now he felt naked, and vulnerable, like he needed to blush. He _hated_ feeling like that. Then to make matters worse Mouto opened his mouth while bouncing in place, in excitement of spreading his reputation ruining story, in front of the _entire_ class no less. 'I hate my life.' Seto scowled.  
  
But before Mouto could get out a word, Anzu squealed the most dread words he'd ever heard. More dreadful than the one's from earlier, "Look, he's blushing again! How adorable!"  
  
"Screw you," was the most he could think of in reply to that. How eloquent.  
  
"I thought that was Jounouchi's job?" Honda asked, confused.  
  
Before anyone had time to even move, Seto stood up and kneed Honda in the gut before saying coldly, "He's was drugged out of his mind, dumbshit!" Then proceeded to storm out class.  
  
"So he's _not_ single?" 'Maxwell' asked disappointedly, was the last he heard before the door slammed closed behind him. 'Great now Mokoba's going to start going off about my being gay, and trying to set me up with his older male friends. Again. The last time was bad enough. He was 14 at the time!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well we're not sure. Like Kaiba said, Jounouchi _was_ drugged at the time. But it was so cute." Ryou told the new braided student. "He called me a foot person. And apparently Honda and Yuugi were shoulder people."  
  
"What about hot-stuff?"  
  
"Fantasy person." Anzu supplied with a yaoi fangirl gleam in her eye.  
  
'Maxwell' edged away from her carefully, he didn't trust the look in a girl's eye. He always got hurt because of it. Usually by Heero or Wufei. Or that scary time Quatre. "I can see it."  
  
"Can't you." The grin had emerged. This was _so_ not good. He was now hiding behind Wufei. Brave people first.  
  
"What's your problem, Maxwell?" Wufei asked rather surprised, Duo usually wasn't so...cowardly.  
  
"I've seen that look. I always get injured because of it." The look was replaced with a confused one. Thank the gods! "Oh, hey! Where are my manner's? I'm Maxwell Duo! I may run, and hide, but I don't lie. Nice ta meetcha." He introduced himself ignoring Wufei's muttered, 'manners?' "And the sex bomb here is Chang Wufei." Then he met the floor next to Honda, as Wufei's elbow met his skull yet again. He was expecting a wedding invitation soon. 'Nice polish,' he noted looking closer at the floor.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mouto Yuugi! I live at the Turtle Game Shop, and I play Duel Monsters. I'm the current world champion. And..."  
  
"Your that kid," Duo stated, looking up from his inspection of the grain of the wood. Rare to still find wooden floors in schools. Looks nice though.  
  
"Indeed." Wufei was not one for speaking when he had the chatterbox nearby. Or even when it's not.  
  
"So you're a guy?" Honda asked from where he was lounging on the floor next to Duo.  
  
"Yup. You could tell? Cool. Most don't." Duo replied cheerfully.  
  
"You weren't here last Halloween."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"We all agreed to dress in drag. Well, except Kaiba. But I never realized that Jounouchi was so good at doing makeup!" Yuugi said with a grin.  
  
"What I want to know is were he learned it," Honda agreed cheerfully.  
  
"I know." Otogi said smugly, "Hello, I'm Otogi Ryuuji. Nice to meet you, 'Sex bomb.' I _can_ call you that right?" And many of his fangirl's dreams are crushed. Or maybe confirmed. It depends on who your asking.  
  
"Umm...." My isn't Wufei sounding like an embarrassed Seto.  
  
"Nah. That's my privilege. But I can rent it to ya." Duo chirped up. Then groaned as Wufei kicked him in the kidney. "So mean!"  
  
"You deserved that one Maxwell. I am _not_ your property. Nor will I ever be. Besides you have not nor ever will be my type." Wufei said in a cold voice as he hid his face behind a book.  
  
"That's not what you said...okay I'll stop." Duo whined as he scooted away from the annoyed Chinese boy.  
  
"Lovers spat I take it?" Otogi asked in an amused voice.  
  
"Sadly, no. I wish though...sometimes. But not when they get that _look_!" Duo said pointing in horror at Anzu who was looking at him with slightly glazed eyes. He decided to imitate a leech on Otogi's leg, "Save me!" he whimpered. Okay so maybe he was a coward. But only around _them_!  
  
"Why do I have to put up with you?" Wufei muttered to himself just before the bell rang.  
  
Duo hurried to his seat and looked attentively at the board with glazed eyes. That was close. 'Looks like Duo Maxwell's saved from the foul clutches of the yaoi fangirls yet again! Hahaha! Nothing can keep Shinigami down...well for long. Except maybe Wufei, Heero, and Quatre on a rip at the same time and all directed at him. That was scary. And maybe Deathscythe exploding...again... And...'  
  
And so another day at Domino High began. Plus a couple of new students, and minus a couple old ones. But you get the idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ending Author's Notes: Ha another chapter done. Anyway hoped you like this chapter. Please Review, ne? Kinda short I know but, meh! It's out pretty fast so suffer with it's shortness. I had finished this the day after the last chapter but FF.N wouldn't let me sign in, then I had to wait before I was on the computer that had it. But it's up now and I hope you liked it. And to all my reviewers, I hope you review this chapter as well. And I'm so happy that so many liked my story  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And yes Katsuya is sexy. I'm glad you agree with me on that.  
  
Predilection: I'm glad you enjoy it. And yes I do think that Kaiba would be cute when he's confused because he's not used to it. Especially not used to _that_! And no sorry, Yukio is not Youko Kurama, for one that would be to easy, for another Yukio had _green_ eyes, and that's in his demon form. But be sure to guess again. So I guess I am denying it. But maybe I'll bring him in later though. I do like Kurama.  
  
JadedKatrina: I'm glad you like my little story. And I also liked the drugged Katsuya, he thought it was all a dream so he was saying things that he really shouldn't have.  
  
YumeTakato: Yes I did update, glad your so happy. And I liked shocked Katsuya, he was very fun to write. And no it's not Youko Kurama, and your right he doesn't seem like him. And no he's not someone from Naruto, I know nothing about that anime but it's name. And here's my update like you requested. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Trouble With Doors, Among Other Things

Title: Tears And Blood  
  
Chapter: 6/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural/Crossover... The Gundam Wing expands and takes on more life. And something else. But ya gotta guess what. It would be to easy to just tell you.  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/?, Eventual Katsuya/Seto... in the far distant future.  
  
Summary: Katsuya just can't catch a break, first Shadii and him have a little talk that ends with him getting hit bay a car, he gets shot in the back saving Kaiba, and he has weird dreams. And that's just the start of his troubles.  
  
Chapter Summery: Its invasion of the apartment Chihuahua's and bull terriers. And Katsuya has another vision/memory.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, Gundam Wing, and the mysterious unnamed other are not mine. But maybe if I'm feeling nice I'll say what the mysterious one is...maybe...if someone asks.  
  
Author's Note: Alright, the guesses for who Yukio are have all been the same, Kurama. Now I'm not saying I don't like Kurama, 'cause I do, but it's not him. I'm not that obvious people give me some credit please.  
  
Note from the Beta: Mou... sorry, folks. It's my fault this one took so long. sweatdrops It's been ready for well over a week, and... Uhm... I didn't really check it over as soon as I should have... for many reasons, most of which wouldn't hold up under a serious reader's glare... sweatdrops again Eheheh... Gomen nasai, mina-sama...  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 2423  
  
Chapter Six - Trouble With Doors, Among Other Things  
  
Sally looked with trepidation at the door in front of her. It was just an ordinary door, nothing unusual about it at all. Okay so maybe the paint was peeling and it looked like it didn't fit the frame properly, but it was still just a door. Now if only she could get rid of the urge to run back to the hospital, kidnap Jou-chan, and take him home to mother.  
  
Finally fighting off the irrational urges she knocked firmly on the door. 'Okay maybe that was to firm,' she thought as she watched the door list backwards slowly then start to fall in.  
  
The only thing that saved the door was it hitting something behind it with a thunk. Then after a moment the door started sliding in. Then whatever was behind it fell in a series of thunks, clatters, and whoosh of what was water (hopefully). Then the yelling started.  
  
"No not the cooler! Oh man, my food!" came a sad yet cheerful voice.  
  
"It's your fault for putting the cooler behind the door. I warned you this would happen."  
  
"You just had to say it didn't you?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I told ya so."  
  
"And just where did I say that?"  
  
"You know the last part."  
  
"I did not say 'I told you so.' I said that I had warned you."  
  
"Like I said, I told ya so."  
  
"Why do I even bother," Wufei came around the door and stopped. "No," then turned and went back into the dum...eh....apartment leaving Duo peaking above the door at Sally.  
  
"Oh hey, Sally, whatcha doin' here of all places? I thought you were in China."  
  
"Trying not to get sick, is that a fern? In your sink?" Sally asked disgust rolling off of her in waves.  
  
"It wasn't yesterday. I'm thinking of calling it Jean-Claude, or maybe Charles, not sure yet."  
  
"You need drugs, lots of them."  
  
"That's what got me in trouble in the first place." Duo said with a maniacal grin crossing his face.  
  
"Why am I not surprised." Sally muttered before delicately stepping over/around the door into the apartment, "Can we talk?"  
  
"But Wufei already said no." Duo stated as he started to raise the 'door' back into place.  
  
"What did you do woman?" Wufei demanded coming up behind an oblivious Duo. Several things happened at once after that: Duo jumped and yelped, Sally backed away from Wufei's glare, and the door lost whatever grip had kept the bottom in the same spot. The result: Sally falling through the entryway wall into the living room, Wufei looking surprised, and Duo in a tangle on the floor with the door, coolers, and oddly enough an umbrella.  
  
"I just plugged that leak too, damn." Duo whined as he pulled the umbrella out from between his legs "You know this could be an omen."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't ask you for this favor," Sally muttered, as she stood up and tried to remove the clinging dirt and plaster. She froze as she saw something out of the corner of her eye that was moving, fast, "Duo?"  
  
"Yo?" Duo asked as he struggled with raising the door back into place. It was a sturdy door, unlike the rest of the apartment.  
  
"I just saw a Chihuahua." Sally said dryly.  
  
"Oh, that. We're infested." Duo said looking over at her with a grin.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you're infested with small dogs?"  
  
"Yup, I'm not sure how it happened myself it just did. But they're kinda cool. I mean there's this bull terrier..." Duo was cut off from whatever he was going to say by Wufei who stepped in between the two of them.  
  
"What did you do woman? Why did Master O say to do whatever you ask?" Wufei demanded suspiciously.  
  
"Well that's why I'm here; I need your help on transporting someone to see him. I can't go myself because some things have come up." Sally explained. "It's a patient of mine; I'm sending him to Dr. O for some personal reasons."  
  
"So all we have to do is pick this guy up and transport him to Dr. O? That seems a bit easy, why not send someone else?" Duo asked confused that Sally would ask them to do that.  
  
"You don't need to know that. Just will you or won't you. Because depending on your answer I have to make plans." Sally informed them irritated; this had not been a good day.  
  
"Can we have some time to think about it?" Wufei asked just as irritated.  
  
"Okay, when you make your decision contact me at Domino Central Hospital, got that. Just make it by day after tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have work in 10 hours so I'm going to go sleep," she nodded to them curtly and left the apartment with a shudder. She prayed to all the gods that she never had to enter a place like that again.  
  
Vision – Katsuya's POV  
  
I looked over at my leader and frowned, I just don't understand the need for all of this. It was like being surrounded by cobras that were pretending to be fox snakes. They were pretending to be harmless, but if one did the wrong thing and got to close they spring forward and bit.  
  
"You are not comfortable with this are you my barbarian savior?" I looked over at my future friend in confusion. I was not uncomfortable; it was a pleasantly warm night, and the bodies that moved throughout the room, while I would never trust them with my back, but they are entertaining to watch. "So stoic, it is a party in your honor, you must go, mingle, enjoy yourself. After all it is rare that we honor a foreigner in such a manner."  
  
I merely shake my head slightly and turn back to watching the crowd dance before me. These so-called civilized people are amusing in their machinations. They all manipulate each other and struggle for power, little realizing what fools their making of themselves. I smirked slightly as I watched as a young man set about seducing one of the older matrons of the court. Civilization was severely overrated.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a pleasantly soft voice, which held a gentleness that I had not heard in longer than I cared to think of spoke, "Greetings Honored Brother, are you going to introduce me to the one who saved your divine life?"  
  
The pharaoh stood and pulled the woman into a tight hug, "Greetings beloved sister, this is my dark savior, my friend this is my beloved younger sister Nathifa by my divine fathers third wife. I have yet to hear him speak his name, or even speak for that matter. But he is very well mannered, and a great warrior."  
  
"Well we cannot continue to refer to him as barbarian, would you tell me your name honored lord?" she asked me eyes demurely lowered.  
  
I looked at her closely before deciding to speak to speak in their odd language, "This one am no longer who they once were. Maybe it is time for this one to receive a new name, if this honored lady would care to give this low one a new name by which to be called, so that the evil spirits would not claim them." I bowed low to her, not in the custom of these people, but it was still a sign of respect.  
  
"So you can speak my dark friend. Come sister, chose him a name for us to call him by. We don't want him being possessed now do we?" he smiled broadly turning his sister to face me fully.  
  
"He should be called Azibo, for he is the color of the earth," She said softly after taking several minutes to think on the matter.  
  
"I thank you for my name honored lady. I hope that I live up to the name you have gifted me with." At my statement she lifted her eyes to meet mine; they were the color of the summer skies. I was surprised to be suddenly dragged into the world of the mists, but I gave myself over to the gods embrace.  
  
Flash Riding through the desert on horses. Flash Standing in one of the temples next to Nathifa. Flash Kissing in one of the palace gardens, she tastes of pomegranates. Flash Embracing in my rooms in the palace. Flash Riding guard on an enormous caravan, turning and seeing her riding in a chair carried by four slaves. Flash Standing on a balcony arms wrapped around a heavily pregnant Nathifa. Flash Playing with a small black haired child. Flash  
  
Suddenly I was standing in the throne room again and found myself looking at Nathifa closer, interesting. I found myself speaking before I could help myself, "Our daughter will have your kind sky eyes."  
  
"Our daughter, Honored Lord Azibo? I believe you are much mistaken, we have only just met." Nathifa informed me in a mildly shocked tone.  
  
"I was a shaman among my people before I was exiled to save them. The gods have honored me with the gift of possibilities, and they have shown me what we could have. Only the extremely stubborn can change what the gods chose to show me." I smiled at her before turning back to her brother, "If you will excuse me, Honored Pharaoh, it is late and I am unused to being up so late."  
  
"Of course, one of the slaves will show you to your rooms. We will discuss this gift of yours on the morrow."  
  
"As you wish," with a one last bow to the pharaoh and his sister, I turned and followed the slave to my new home. I was amused to here Nathifa complaining to her brother about my arrogance and gall. Our courtship looks to be interesting to say the least, but she will be my wife, she deserves nothing less.  
  
Katsuya groaned and turned over, that dream was...too real...maybe that was some of the past life shit that Shadii was always going off to him about. He frowned as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. As he lay there, feigning sleep, he listened closely for anything that could have woken him up.  
  
'Day-joy-friend-happy-wake up-light-food-happy-joy-day-up-stretch-friend- up-happy-joy-bright-content-wake-fun!' The fern. How the hell can a fern be so cheerful? Ugh, he hadn't signed up for this.  
  
Katsuya groaned in disgust and pulled his blanket over his head hoping to block out the sound of the hyper fern. It didn't work. What really got his goat was that he could grow to hate a plant because it was too cheerful, especially in the morning. That had to be a sign that he needed serious psychiatric help.  
  
"Jou-chan, are you awake? I need to talk to you about a few things." Sally's voice came softly from next to his bed.  
  
Katsuya tiredly cracked open his eye's, "Sally-sensei? What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Jou-chan, I want to ask you if you trust me. Trust me enough to go to see someone for me, without being told why." Sally asked with a serious expression.  
  
"Huh, what? Umm...I guess so, you did save my life, not to mention, something tells me that I should trust you on this." Katsuya frowned, "Actually it's weird, it's almost as if something is telling me that I should do as you want. It's weird."  
  
"Okay, Jou-chan, this is Wufei and Duo, they are going to take you to see a friend. Trust them, okay?" At his nod Sally pulled out a needle and jabbed him with it, "This will knock you out so that they can transport you. I'll contact you as soon as I can, Jou-chan. Take care." That was the last he heard as the world faded away around him again.  
  
FF.Net Review Replies:  
  
Shadow-demon16b: I mean to confuse people. But I'm glad it's working. And I'm glad you find it interesting. Please review again.  
  
YumeTakato: Glad you liked Duo. And yes Yuugi was cute if rather evil. And I'm glad you liked the Katsuya talking to the plants, and the Seto blushing thing. Please review again.  
  
Saelbu: Glad you like it. Please review again.  
  
Kage Kashu: backs up cautiously I'm glad you liked. Get sleep, ne? Please review again.  
  
AFF.Net Review Replies:  
  
padg: That was very kind of you to say. And I hope this changes your mind about crossovers. But I'm lad you like it. Please review again.  
  
Miscellaneous Review Replies:  
  
Darklildevil: And your guess on who Yukio was: Vash the Stampede. No, sorry, but I'm glad you chose someone other than Youko Kurama. Please review again. 


End file.
